Trois mots
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Zoro/Sanji PWP (en quelque sorte) CORRIGER!


**_Disclamer_**: _**one-piece ne m'appartient pas**_

_**Note**: **c'est mon premier lemon, enfin si on peut appeler cela un lemon. Enfaîte au départ c'était pour une copine et lui est écrit en sms, je sais pas si vous imaginer la galère. **_

_******Beta: nathdawn **_

* * *

Tout commença par une disette en matière de fruits et légumes, après plusieurs mois de mers. Le "love cook", craignant une épidémie de scorbut dans son équipage de joyeux compagnons, se décida pour une halte sur une île d'été déserte juste pour récupérer quelques fruits sauvages. Et c'est dans sa récolte qu'il tomba sur cet étrange agrume qu'il ne connaissait pas... Il avait une forme plutôt inhabituelle mais ce qui était vraiment bizarre, c'était sa couleur: une jaune pétant avec des taches fuchsias en forme de cœur. Avant de remonter à bord, il se décida à prendre un exemplaire de ce fruit si...étrange...

Mais bien sûr, là où toute personne un tant soit peu sensée ce serait méfiée, (peut-être est-il empoisonné ou rend-t-il malade?), lui ne se posa pas ce genre de questions. Son instinct de cuisinier prit le dessus sur celui de survie, et il commença à le goûter. D'abord un petit bout, pour prévenir tout effet indésirable sur son organisme. Mais bien vite, petits bouts par petits bouts, il le dévora tout entier sans retenue. En effet, ce fruit avait un goût si délicieux qu'il n'avait pu sans empêcher... Il avait le goût de son enfance, de son adolescence, le goût des pauses à minuit sous les étoiles un soir d'été, le goût d'une pluie d'orage qui tombe enfin sur la poussière d'un sol brûlant après de nombreuses journées trop chaudes... Un goût d'éternel éphémère...

Il aurait pu faire tellement de recettes avec ce fruit! Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se demanda d'abord quand les avait-il fermés, et puis ensuite, qu'est-ce qui les avait fait ce rouvrir? Quand la réponse lui sauta au yeux. Devant lui se tenait le sabreur. Sa Némésis lui demandait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas en état de comprendre, le cerveau encore submergé de brume de plaisir. Le blond allait l'envoyer aux plottes quand il LA sentit: l'odeur du vert... Il sentait l'orange et la cannelle. Alors le cuisinier perçut sa propre odeur: le clou de girofle. Son odeur irait si bien avec celle du vert... Les deux ensemble lui rappelaient les hivers de son enfance: le vin chaud aux épices et à la cannelle, les oranges piquées de clous de girofles que l'on disposait sur tout le bateau... Sans s'en apercevoir, il se rapprocha, se colla même, au vert.

Le bretteur, lui, était plus que troublé de la tournure des événements! Il ne rêvait pas, il en était sûr, ses rêves étaient beaucoup moins sages.  
Petit à petit, le blond le repoussa sur la banquette et s'assit sur ses genoux tout en laissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Finalement le vert se dit qu'il pouvait bien se laisser aller aux caresses lentes et passionnées que lui procurait le coq. Il avait tant de fois souhaité cette situation sans oser la provoquer... Alors ses bras passèrent dans le dos du fumeur, ses mains ce posèrent sur ses hanches et son nez alla se perdre dans les épis blond. Bientôt les caresses se transformèrent en baisers, d'abord chastes puis de plus en plus passionnés...

Au bout de quelques instants, on ne voyait plus où commençait la bouche du blond et où finissait celle du vert. Les dents de l'un écorchaient celle de l'autre. C'était violent, urgent, passionné... Les hanches se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, des tee-shirts s'envolaient, des chaussures tombaient et des chaussettes furent enlevées.

Des murmures, des caresses, la douceur qui arrive, inattendue, surprenante, délicieuse... Trois mots chuchotés au creux d'une oreille, une légère attente, angoissante, il y a une question dans cette déclaration... Et enfin, une réponse dans l'écho de ses propres paroles. Ça n'a duré qu'un instant et pourtant, chacun d'eux l'a vécu comme une éternité. Alors, un sourire, un baiser qui n'a rien à voir avec les précédents: doux, lent, plein de promesses...

Des mains sur un bouton de braguette, dans le regard du vert une question, dans celui du blond une réponse, affirmative... Des boutons qui sautent, une main qui glisse dans une prison de tissus, un gémissement? Non, deux.  
Un roulement de hanches, deux manifestations de désir qui s'entrechoquent, des pantalons qui volent, des vas et vients qui s'accélèrent, la chaleur qui monte, une caresse plus appuyée, un doigt qui s'égare, une flopée de gémissements incontrôlés...  
Une patience qui diminue, un caleçon qui glisse le long de longues jambes fines et pales. Un gémissement rauque, bestial et puissant: le vert aussi s'impatiente... Deux regards qui se croisent, une pensé commune, deux jambes qui s'écartent, un accord, une promesse, une confiance accordée...

Un doigt: une gêne qui passe rapidement.  
Deux: un gémissement de douleur. Un baiser. Une caresse. Détente. Soupire de bien-être...  
Trois: Stop. Douleur cuisante. Arrêt. Caresses plus poussées. Paroles rassurantes. Baisers dans le cou. Promesse. Trois mots affirmés, déjà dits mais irremplaçables. Gémissements. Détente. Plaisir. Une demande. Sûr? Certain! Maintenant. Tout de suite!

Un dernier caleçon qui glisse, un dernier regard: tu es prêt? Plus que prêt! La descente, un plaisir pour l'un, un calvaire pour l'autre. Arrêt. Respiration profonde. Trois mots, encore et toujours les mêmes, comme une litanie, une prière païenne, toujours et jamais exaucée, une offrande pour un dieu oublié et soudain, le premier déhanchement et les premiers cris. Plaisir... Et puis un va et vient puissant et intense, un, puis deux, puis trois, six, huit... Tout s'accélère, où commence l'un, où finit l'autre? Le plaisir, par vagues, comme une tempête en pleine mer: se laisser porter par les sensations, l'adrénaline, l'émotion. L'émotion de deux enfants mis au monde l'un pour l'autre...

Accélération. La fin est proche. Plus près, encore plus près. Des mains dans le dos. Des mains dans le cou. Des mains qui serrent, pour être plus proches l'un de l'autre. Un éclair blanc. C'est la fin, la délivrance si délicieuse, plaisante, libératrice, confortable...

Et puis la descente après l'extase. Ça été si rapide et si long en même temps, ensemble ils avaient partagé quelques minutes d'éternité. Trois mots, encore, réconfortants, rassurants. Une manière de dire: je ne regrette rien...  
Deux bouches qui s'unissent pour dire: moi non plus.

Et enfin, à nouveau ces trois mots et cette fois, juste pour les dire: Je t'aime...

* * *

**Alors? Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
